Chishiki
by Kawaii Dragoness
Summary: Maybe PG is a bit much, but oh well. This angsty little bit is for Koushiro. I hope ya like it. Please, please, read and R&R. Koushiro thinks about his crest, his family, his love life...some Mishiro and Miyashiro. (Mizzy and Izzylie). Chishiki is Japanes


Chishiki...  
By Kawaii  
  
Notes: On an angst streak, more Japanese crest references, more Japanese names, in the "Angst Letters" series. This one's for Koushiro, if you know the meaning of the title you can guess why. This particular one is Koumi/Mishiro and Kouyako/Miyashiro/Izzylie, in Koushiro's POV. Since Koushiro is my favorite DD of all time, you might expect something...more in this one than the Yamato "From Here..." fic that started this series. So...enjoy!  
  
Summary: Koushiro thinks of the crest he once held, the girls he once loved, and the dreams he once had of his true family.  
  
***************  
  
Chishiki. Knowledge.  
  
Me? Knowledge? I don't know...  
  
Koushiro Izumi doesn't know? That's a new one....  
  
But hey, Koushiro doesn't know a lot of things. He's only a little kid, after all, who's simply a genius.  
  
Simply a genius, huh? Simply a computer nut, huh?  
  
Well, simply a computer genius that fell in love with two girls and saved the world for every single last one of you!  
  
Hmph. Why would I deserve knowledge? I don't even know my family. I was adopted by a distant uncle and aunt, because my parents died when I was very young. I don't know what it's like to be famous, like Ken Ichijouji does (and oh yes, he definitly does.) I may be good in academics, and good in computers...but does that mean I'm knowledgable?  
  
Iie.  
  
I know it's rude. I planned for it to be rude. But still, it shows my point.  
  
Now, you see, I think you all know by now that I'm a Digidestined, sent to save the world for every single last one of you. I like the idea, you know, of having kids save the world. However, I don't know why they chose me.  
  
Little, young me, of all people, to join forces with a gang of idiots, whiners, and ditzes. OK, so the ditz may be a cute one, and I may once have had a crush on her, but she was a ditz nonetheless.  
  
And that brings me to my second point...the girls.  
  
Oh, Sora Takenouchi was nice, after all with the Crest of Aijou (Love) the guys couldn't resist her. That was Taichi's case though, and none of my business.  
  
But then there was Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
She was whiny, yes. She cared more about fashion and shopping than saving the world, yes. But she was also very beautiful, and very truthful (even when she complained.)   
  
Sincerity.   
  
Junshin.   
  
The truth.  
  
I had wanted to know the truth about a lot of things when I was younger, oh yes. I wanted to know why I was chosen as a Digidestined. I wanted to know why I got the Crest of Chishiki. Importantly, I wanted to know how this place (Digiworld) got started and how we got in. Most importantly, I wanted to know who was my family, and why I had lost them.  
  
I found out many years later.  
  
Mimi moved many years later after our adventures in Digiworld. She went off to America, got Americanized, and completely forgot me. I hid my broken heart by taking care of the omputer at Odaiba Elementary, which I had graduated a few years before.  
  
And that's when I met Miyako Inoue, along with the rest of the new Digidestined.  
  
Apparently, she had inherited Sora's Aijou and Mimi's Junshin. This was kind of odd. Love and Sincerity...I used to love Sincerity...and now I had fallen head-over-oxfords (with this new green suit as a uniform) for Miyako.  
  
Mimi was two years older than me. It wasn't much of a difference, I thought. Miyako was two years *younger* than me. She was also a computer genius, like myself. We had a lot in common, and got along pretty well.   
  
The other girl in the new Digidestined was Hikari Yagami, Taichi's sister. I had met her before (she was around along with the Dark Masters). She was tied up with Daisuke Motomiya in love with her, and her liking Yamato's brother Takeru Takaishi...it often got messy. It ended up with Hikari and Takeru as an item, Yamato and Taichi struggling to keep poor Daisuke from beating the crap out of Takeru.   
  
But anyway, back to Miyako. She was nice. She was pretty. She was young. We had similar interests. And she was smart.  
  
The only thing that got in the way were other geniuses.  
  
Iori Hida was Miyako's good friend. They were seemingly siblings, and unstoppably close. He had inherited my Chishiki as well as Jyou's Seijitsu (Reliability). Unfortunately, Iori translated that closeness to thinking that she liked him. This got bad.  
  
Miyako had shown a definite interest in (famous) boy genius Ken Ichijouji. He was smart, true, and was able to single-handedly take over Digiworld (for a while anyway.) When he joined the rest of the Digidestined, Miyako fell head-over-sneakers for him. Oops.  
  
I knew that I shouldn't have ever fallen in love after Mimi had broken my hear because of circumstance. But I did anyway. Is it just me, or does Junshin pull me closer to that incredibly strange side of me?  
  
The side I refer to is one that throws his emotions (especially love) around as much as his changing his underwear or his updating his PINEapple laptop.  
  
Maybe. I guess so.  
  
Chishiki...knowledge...should I have had the Crest of the Unknown instead? Or Confusion? Or even better...thought? Ah well. Chishiki sounds nice anyway. And they think I'm smart, too. *-* Well, I have to go. Seemingly, Miyako is up for grabs again. Knowledge and Sincerity have this nice mix to it...Chishiki and Junshin....   
  
Sincerely,  
Koushiro Izumi  
  
***************  
  
Notes: So whaddya think? I know that Kou-kun is *very* OOC, but I had to do it! What's a fanfic author to do when she's inspired, ne? Next destined to write about...Iori! The fanfic is "Beyond What You See" and goes somewhere along the plotlines of "Cody's Christmas Wish" in the future (just scratch that they don't have a kid in this one, and keep yourself open-minded.) So, look it up! "Beyond What You See" by Kawaii!   
  
Always and eternal,  
Kawaii  
  
R&R: Comments go to the box below or kawaiimae@loveable.com. Thanks! 


End file.
